Apallo The Hedgehog (2.0)
History Birth and Childhood. Apallo the Hedgehog is one of the three children of Solarburst and Nimue, two Hedgehogs who were of an unknown origin. Growing up, Apollo always went on adventures into the forest near his home, and always coming back with some thing he considers treasure. He always had a very wide and adorable smile, that often got him out of trouble. He was really close to his parents being the oldest out of his 3 siblings. Growing up, he would always protect his younger siblings against anything that would endanger them, often using his feet or legs as a means to protect, than to harm. When he discovered that he inherited the fire ablities his father has, Apollo trained with him whenever he could, to the style his father, Solarburst the Hedgehog, dubbed: Sol-Arts. Apon reaching the age of 13, Apollo had mastred Sol-Arts, as well as helped his mother unearth many of the world's old and mysterious legacy through objects such as: artifacts, old maps, and even finding hidden caves and ruins. One day, in his teenage years, while returing home from school, Apollo's parents were taken from him, their house was in flames, in fact their nighborhood looked like it was rocked hard. All there was left were scraps of metal that said "Kinto". Apollo then started out on his first true adventure, one that would pave the path towards his destiny. After defeating Dr. Kintrobot, Apollo and his siblings all decided to take a well deserved break on a far off and mysterious set of Islands called the Zero Isles; a area in the mobian sea that, before she died, Apollo's mother was researching. Apon touching down on the first Island, they saw that the place was under attack. The village that they had landed in was about to be occupied by Kintrobot himself, until Apollo and his siblings stepped in. Apon freeing the village. Apollo is greeted by it's psychic; a young chinchilla named Louise, who really goes by Louie, who throughout Apollo's Island Adventure befriends the Red Hedgehog to the point of them becoming best friends. Transformations And Abiliites Heat Trigger Apollo just like his father, and his father before him and so on, were gifted with the ability of Heat Trigger from the Flame of Solaris in their family. The Heat Trigger can be used in different ways, like an attack, it can be formed into a weapon, or even into limbs; but for Apollo however, his Heat Trigger effected his entire body, giving the hedgehog 3 different forms when put under an amount of stress. 20% - Ember Trigger *Small Increase in Speed *Small Increase in Power *New Attack: Ember Gatling 50% - Blaze Trigger *Moderate Increase in Speed *Moderate Increase in Power *New Attack: Blaze Slash *Added Ability: Flame Barrier *Added Ability: Hover 100% - Phoenix Trigger *Huge Increase in Speed *Huge Increase in Power *Improved Versions of Previous Attacks *New Attack: Phoenix Punch *Bodily Addon: Flame Wings *Added Ability: Flight Children Apollo's children, each have a unique element typing from his own powers rubbing off on them. #Fire/Light - Junior the Hedgehog #Fire/Light - Apallo "Pallo" The Third - The last of the children in the family. Pallo being blessed with the light of evolution aged to about 16 years old. He's smooth and cool, and always looks up to his older Brother, Junior. #Light/Water.- Suiren. - Surien is the middle child of the group. She's kinda shy and is mostly quiet, tending to herself most of the time. #Fire/Wind- Hihachisu. - (Waiting on Eni for Personality) #Ice/Earth.- Rosei - Rosei is the most lady like of all of Hasa and Apallo's children Unlike most of her sisters, she's sweet and gentle but a bit quiet. She enjoys growing flowers in her secret garden #Aqua/Thunder.- Furai. #Leaf/Fire.- Kareha. (Waiting on Eni for Personality) #Light/Leaf.- Saku. (Waiting on Eni for Personality) #Fire/Ice.- Neuru. (Waiting on Eni for Personality) #Water/Wind.- Nami. - Nami is usually a jerk to her sisters. Usually she isnt. While she isnt bickering with her sisters, she enjoys swimming and surfing, as well as water dancing and tans. #Sediz #Yuna - Yuna is the second- youngest child of the bunch, and a very skilled magician using staffs and orbs as a means of fighting. Quotes Ranks Normal Form S Rank: (Jumps up in the air) "Yeah!" (crosses arms and the tip of his index finger lights up in a small flame and blows it out then wags it) "Smokin." Achiving Rank A: "*creats a fire ball in his hand and closes it in the flame* and A is for Apallo Achiving Rank B: " Heh, no biggie" Acheaving rank C: " Man i could do better" Acheaving Rank D: *falls down with his head between his legs with his knees up* "Well that sucked" Acheaving Rank F: "Noooo!" *Slams fist down on the ground* " Im all burnt out." Super Form Achiving S Rank: -aura shines and tuns into flames then Apallo does a air chop and the flames break apart- Acheaving A Rank: "Humph Good" -flies arond and stops and does the usall super form pose- Acheaving C- D Ranks: "Could have done better....." Getting F Rank: " I did it but not good at all" Gallery Apallo_(new).png|Apallo Gen 2 Apallo's Human Form.png|Human Apallo Sir Apallo.jpeg|Sir Apallo *Drawn by Boombomb* Neo Apallo.png|Current Design HNI 0078.JPG|Gen 3 Apallo Apallo.png PAndora Apallo Icon.png|Pandora Apallo Icon ﻿ ﻿ Category:Heros Category:Hedgehogs Category:Character with The Element Fire Category:Elemental Category:Fathers Category:Demi-Gods Category:Heroes Category:Sonic O/F Characters Category:Sonic X Fanon Battle Characters